


Ha beköszönt a tavasz

by Lily_Vianne



Series: Tavasz [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavasszal megújul a természet és virágba borulnak a fák. A királyi pár kapcsolata is bimbózó, épp csak nem teljesedett még ki. Wolfram viszont eltökélte, hogy ezen ideje változtatni. S mialatt a szőke nemes tervezget, Yuuri folyamatosan igyekszik rávezetni őt valamire… sikertelenül. Miért is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha beköszönt a tavasz

**Author's Note:**

> Figyelmeztetések: AU, slash, mpreg
> 
> Párosítás: Wolfyuu/Yuuram

\- Elmondanád még egyszer, miért is viselem ezt? – vizsgálgatta a tükörképét Yuuri kritikusan.  
\- Nos, természetesen azért, mert mindenki más is viseli – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, miközben megigazította szőke hajtincseit.  
\- Én nem a nyuszi fülekről beszélek! – morgolódott Yuuri. – Hanem erről – fordított hátat kedvesének, hogy láthatóvá váljon az egyenruhájára rögzített pompon. A fehér, bolyhos kis farok szinte kiviláglott fekete öltözetéből. – Ez kriminális! – méltatlankodott, és hogy kihangsúlyozza álláspontját, megrázta a fenekét.  
\- Idióta – nevetett fel Wolfram cseppet sem együtt érzően.  
\- Wolf – nyavalygott a király.  
\- Nekem is van, mivel ezt csak párok szokták viselni. Azt akarod mondani, hogy ti nem ünneplitek a Földön? – vonta fel szőke szemöldökét.  
\- De mit? – fakadt ki Yuuri. – Mindenki csak siet jobbra-balra és a kezembe nyom egy szál pitypangszerű valamit, aztán eltűnik. Senki sem mondja el, mi folyik itt! Lassan úgy érzem magam, mint Alice Csodaországban.  
\- Yuuri, mégis milyen ünnepről lehet szó tavasszal? – csóválta a fejét Wolfram mosolyogva. – Megújul a természet, ez kiváló alkalom egy új kezdetre. Nyilvánvalóan termékenységi fesztiválról beszélünk.  
\- De eddig egy tavasszal sem volt ilyen – vonta össze a szemöldökét értetlenül.  
\- A kastélyban legalábbis – forgatta a szemeit a szőke nemes. – Mit gondoltál, hogy egyáltalán nincs ilyen ünnepünk?   
\- Hát… nem igazán hiányoltam – vakarta a tarkóját zavartan, amivel sikerült lejjebb csúsztatnia a fejpántot, amelyre gondosan rögzítették a fehér nyuszi füleket.  
\- Óvatosan – igazította meg a félre csúszott fejpántot Wolfram, aztán nyomott egy puszit az uralkodó arcára. – A földműveléssel foglalkozók évente megtartják, de a nemesek csak különleges esetekben. Idén leszünk hat éve házasok, ami egy szerencsés szám. Ezért ragaszkodott hozzá mindenki, hogy ideje megtartani.  
  
\- És a mindenkiben te is benne voltál? – érdeklődött Yuuri mosolyogva.  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy ideje bővítenünk a családunkat? – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől Lord von Bielefelt, aki a mazoku hagyományokhoz híven, megőrizte a családnevét. – Különben is… - kötötte meg Yuuri fehér csokornyakkendőjét, hiszen a többi kiegészítőhöz dukált egy masni. – Greta hamarosan férjhez megy, és akkor… Yuuri? Ugye nem fogsz megint sírni? – nézett fel a csillogó fekete szempárba.  
\- Én nem szoktam sírni! – jelentette ki szipogva a Maou, a szőke nemesnek pedig nem volt szíve ugratni, így csak elmosolyodott. – De az egyetlen lányomról van szó…  
\- Ezért úgy gondoltuk – terelte el a szót a közelgő esküvőről -, ideje megtartani az ünnepet.  
\- Ha hiszed, ha nem… - törölgette szemeit az ingujjával Yuuri, aki természetesen nem sírt. - Mostanában elég sokat töprengtem rajta.   
\- Nem kezdesz pánikba esni, hogy férfiak márpedig nem lehetnek terhesek? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Wolfram meglepetten, mire a másik kuncogni kezdett. – Nem fogsz kétségbeesetten körbe-körbe rohangálni?  
\- Már túl vagyok rajta – vont vállat. – Gisela felvilágosított a dologról, bár értékeltem volna, ha ezt mondjuk hat évvel ezelőtt elmondtad volna nekem.  
\- Nem tűnt sürgősnek – pirult el a szőke démon. Igaz, el kellett volna mondania párjának, de tartott tőle, hogy Yuuri beadná a válókeresetet. – És láthatod, hogy ennyi év alatt egyikünk sem lett várandós. Megannyi feltételnek kellene teljesülnie hozzá egyszerre, és még akkor is nagy szerencsére van szükség. Például nem lehet megerőltető fizikai munkát végezni.  
\- Igen, az íróasztalom előtt ülni nem annyira kimerítő – jegyezte meg Yuuri ártatlanul, de Wolfram ügyet sem vetett rá, s folytatta.  
\- Akkor ott van az étrend is. Csak könnyű, szénhidrátban szegény ételeket lehet enni, halat és egyes undorító zöldségeket. A cukor is tabu, a savanyú dolgok viszont előnyt élveznek. Na meg alkoholt sem lehet inni.  
  
\- Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint az átlag étrendem, nem? – szúrta közbe ezúttal jelentőségteljesebben, de most is süket fülekre talált.  
\- A hőmérséklet sem mindegy, és a fogantatáshoz egy kimondottan megnyugtató környezetre van szükség.  
\- Mint nemrég a nyaralásunkon Hildyardban? - sóhajtott Yuuri, de sejtette, hogy párja most sem figyelt rá.  
\- És persze erős maryoku – tette csípőre a kezét a szőke.  
\- Mint az enyém? – próbálkozott újra a Maou, ám ezúttal egy szúrós pillantást kapott válaszul, amiért újfent félbeszakította kedvese mondandóját.  
\- A békés környezet lehetővé teszi, hogy a maryokut át lehessen csoportosítani más funkciókra.  
\- Tudom-tudom – masszírozta a halántékát a feketeség -, mert Shinou ereje lenyűgöző, mi sem természetesebb és így tovább. Csak azt tudnám, minek tanultam biológiát?  
\- Az engem is érdekelne, mivel a tudásod nem valami helytálló – csóválta a fejét Lord von Bielefelt. – Akárhogy is, ha már itt tartunk, mit mondott Gisela a rosszulléteidről?  
\- Semmi komoly, csak többet kell pihennem – sóhajtott Yuuri rezignáltan. Benne lett volna a hiba, vagy Wolfram valamiért tényleg nem figyelt rá?  
\- Kétségtelenül túlhajtottad magad – biccentett Wolfram. – Folyton éjszakázol.  
\- Ne csodálkozz – horkantott fel a király. – Most, hogy Gwendal visszament a Voltaire tartományba, egyedül küzdök a papírmunkával. Vesztésre állok – nyüszített fel szánalmasan.  
\- Ugyan, megoldod – nyomott egy csókot kedvese ajkaira, aztán szembe állt a tükörrel, hogy a saját egyenruháját is megigazítsa. – Menjünk – nyújtotta kezét a párja felé, mikor úgy találta, minden rendben volt.  
A király érdeklődve figyelte kedvesét, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiába várt bármilyen felismerést a másik részéről. Yuuri új elmélete szerint, Wolfram annyira megszokta, hogy mindent elmond neki, hogy már nem gyanakodott. Ez egyrészt igen megnyugtató és aranyos volt, másrészt meglehetősen bosszantó. Nem állt még készen rá, annyira nem.  
A Maou férjére nézett, aztán vetett egy pillantást közös tükörképükre. Alig változtak valamicskét az esküvőjük óta, leszámítva persze a plusz füleket; azok nem lettek volna túl esztétikusak a ceremónián.   
  


***

_Hat évvel ezelőtt_

*

  
\- Conrad, segíts! – rohant ki a szobájából Yuuri falfehér arccal. Zihált, és fekete szemei olyan lehetetlenül tágra nyíltak, hogy keresztapja már-már azt hitte, beköszöntött a világ vége.  
\- Attól tartok, túl késő, hogy megszöktesselek – mosolyodott el a férfi.  
\- A cipőm, nincs meg a cipőm! – közölte kifulladva.  
\- Yuuri, a lábadon van – tette egyik kezét a király vállára.  
\- Eh? – pislogott néhányat a fiatal. – Nem, nem erről beszélek! Az tűnt el, amelyiket a ceremónián kellene viselnem. El tudod képzelni, mit tenne velem Wolfram, ha ezt a fekete cipőt venném fel a fehér öltözékemhez? Túl sok vér folyna a nászágyon.  
\- Hol láttad utoljára? – próbált segítőkészebbnek mutatkozni Lord Weller.  
\- A dobozában az asztalon, becsomagolva egy légmentesen zárt zacskóba – hadarta el. – Gondolod, hogy elvitték a cipőjavító manók?  
\- A mik? – pislogott Lord Weller.  
\- Felejtsd el, úgyis vadonatúj volt – intette le a démonkirály, majd szinte könyörgő tekintettel nézett a feléjük sétáló Josakra.  
\- Minden rendben van? – érdeklődött a kém, akinél nyilvánvalóan nem volt életmentő fehér cipő.  
\- Úgy nézek ki, mint akivel minden rendben van?! – csattant fel Yuuri. Meg kell hagyni, talán nem a cipő miatt vált hisztérikussá. – Már csak egy órám maradt hátra, és túl fiatal vagyok ahhoz, hogy meghaljak!  
\- Őfelsége cipőjének lába kelt – közölte Conrad készségesen.  
\- Felteszem, nem akart láb alatt lenni – vakarta a fejét Josak.  
\- Végeztem veletek! – mordult fel Yuuri.  
\- Nem úgy volt, hogy veled végeznek? – billentette oldalra a fejét Lord Weller ártatlanul, mire a békés Maou dühödten beviharzott a szobájába, és egy csatakiáltással bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  


*

  
Yuuri kuncogva lazította meg fehér csokornyakkendőjét. Mennyivel szebb lett volna az a nap, ha nem másfél óra múlva derült volna ki, hogy a konyhában felejtette a cipőjét, miközben nyugtató teát főzött magának. S hogy eleve miért vitte le a konyhába, az örök rejtély maradt.  
\- Oké, kész vagyok – fogta meg végül a felé nyújtott kezet. Elronthatta volna ugyan az ünnepet azzal az apró vallomással, ami a jelek szerint igen sokat jelentett volna párjának, de nem akarta. Annyit készült erre az eseményre a kastély összes lakója, hogy Yuuri igazán várhatott még néhány órát a bejelentéssel. És addigra talán a bátorsága is megjön majd hozzá.   
\- Mi van veled, Yuuri? – húzta maga után hitvesét Wolfram, akivel csakhamar a folyosókat rótták, hogy kijussanak az udvarra.  
\- Hogy érted? – érdeklődött ártatlanul.  
\- Napok óta úgy viselkedsz, mintha gondolatban teljesen máshol járnál. Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – torpant meg a főbejárat előtt Wolfram, aggódó zöld szemekkel mérve végig párját, aki csak mosolygott. – Nem vetted át Conrart kiismerhetetlen mosolygását, ugye? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem – csóválta a fejét Yuuri nevetve. – Jól vagyok, Wolf. Elmondanám, ha baj lenne.  
Gyakorlatilag nem hazudott, hiszen nem volt beteg. Viszont rettentően kíváncsi volt, rájön-e kedvese a nagy titokra. Annyi utalást hintett már el az elmúlt napokban, hogy nem értette, Wolframnak miért nem esett még le a tantusz. Lassan kezdte azt hinni, hogy a szőke szándékosan hessegette el a gyanús jeleket.  
\- Ajánlom is – sóhajtott Wolfram, bár továbbra is úgy érezte, mintha kimaradt volna valamiből. Mindenesetre most nem ért rá ezzel foglalkozni. – Legalább már nem vagy sápadt – húzta a hátsókert felé a démonkirályt. – Komolyan, Yuuri, muszáj többet sétálnod a friss levegőn. Egészen beköltöztél az irodádba.  
  
\- Volt idő, amikor legszívesebben a székemhez kötöztetek volna – nevetett fel az uralkodó, majd egy gyors terepszemle után megállt, és magához vonta férjét.  
\- Hah – fújt egyet Wolfram bosszankodva, amiért még mindig nem értek el céljukhoz. – Azóta Anissina is kevés lenne ahhoz, hogy kirobbantson onnan téged. Munkamániás – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait elégedetlenül, miután eltávolodott a másiktól.  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy te találnál rá módot, hogy kirobbants onnan – vigyorodott el Yuuri, és csak azért is magához ölelte a duzzogó démont.  
\- Nyápic – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, de a szája sarka felfelé kunkorodott. – Egy jó uralkodónak ismernie kell a mértékletességet. És tartania kell a napirendet, vagyis mennünk kell – zökkent vissza korábbi, sietős hangulatába. Azon nyomban ki is bontakozott az ölelésből, csak hogy kézen fogja a vonakodó Maou-t, és újfent maga után húzza.  
\- Ah… Hova is rohanunk? – pislogott Yuuri értetlenül. Két hete nem volt esélyük úgy kettesben maradni, hogy mindketten ébren voltak, erre veszni hagyták az első adandó alkalmat?  
\- Az első napirendi ponthoz – állt meg a céljuk előtt Wolfram, aki elégedetten mosolygott.  
\- Egy sövény? – pislogott tovább a király. – Eh? Ez tegnap még nem volt itt… És hány méter magas?!  
\- Ez egy labirintus, Yuuri – tájékoztatta királyát Lord Weller, aki az útvesztő bejáratánál várt a párosra.  
\- Anissina találmánya… – magyarázta Wolfram, de félbeszakította néhány sikoly, ami a sövény túloldaláról jött.  
  
\- Már elég sokan bementek, többek között Günter is – tájékoztatta a királyi párt Conrad -, de még senkinek sem sikerült elérni a labirintus közepére.  
\- Remek, akkor mi leszünk az elsők! – tette csípőre a kezét a szőke nemes vigyorogva, jóllehet a pillanatot kissé beárnyékolta pár sikoly és egy kisebb füstfelhő.  
\- Ah… haha… - vakargatta a tarkóját Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne…  
\- Ne mondd, hogy már a kalandvágyadat is elvesztetted – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram. Ám alighogy a Maou szóra nyitotta a száját, felhangzott Günter kiabálása.  
\- Védd magad, te galamb!  
\- Hát… nem is tudom – harapott az ajkába a király. – Conrad, velünk tartasz?  
\- Szerinted, én nem tudlak megvédeni?! – csattant fel Wolfram sértetten.  
\- Dehogynem! – emelte fel kezeit megadóan Yuuri, akinek gyorsan ki kellett találnia valamit. – Csak attól félek, hogy  _én_  nem tudlak megvédeni téged.  
\- Hah, nem szorulok senki védelmére! – jelentette ki Wolfram büszkén, majd belépett a labirintusba.  
\- Wolf, várj! – sietett utána Yuuri, akit Conrad szorosan követett.  
  
Két óra múlva nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy az útvesztő volt rémesebb vagy a feltalálója.  
\- Anissinát kivizsgálta már egy pszichológus? – kérdezte Yuuri, aki keresztapjába kapaszkodva lihegett, miközben Wolfram a kardjával pusztította a sövényt az újabb zsákutcában. Eredménytelenül, ugyanis az mindig visszanőtt. – Hogy vehette őt feleségül Gwendal, hogy?!  
\- Ez egyike az élet nagy kérdéseinek – fonta az uralkodó dereka köré a karját Conrad, hogy meg tudja tartani, ha netán Yuuri össze akarna esni. Ez őszintén nem lepte volna meg, hiszen az elmúlt pár órában mást sem csináltak, csak a csapdák elől menekültek, és még ő maga is kezdett fáradni.  
Yuuri egy hálás mosollyal értékelte a gesztust, de azért nem állt szándékában egy gyilkos labirintusban összecsuklani. Legalábbis nem a futástól, ami az utóbbi időben eléggé kimaradt az életéből.  
\- És ha az egyikünk felmászna a sövény tetejére…? – sóhajtott fel Yuuri, csak hogy a következő pillanatban azt lássák, amint az egyik kiáltozó palotaőrt vidáman dobálgatta a sövény a labirintus fölött. – Visszavontam.  
\- Anissina elmebeteg – vonta le a következtetést Wolfram. – Arról volt szó, hogy ez jó móka lesz, nem egy túlélő gyakorlat!  
\- Legalább Greta nem jött be ide – sóhajtott fel Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, mivel testőre már korábban tájékoztatta róla, hogy a hercegnő jobbnak látta messziről elkerülni a labirintust. Azért sok sikert kívánt az apjainak.  
\- Á, pusztulj! – csapkodta tovább a kardjával a sövényt Wolfram dühödten.  
  
\- Wolfram – szólt testvérére Conrad. – Csak kifárasztod magad.  
\- Hé, ha él a labirintus… - vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. – Nem kérhetnénk meg egyszerűen, hogy engedjen ki minket?  
\- Hogyne! – horkantott a szőke nemes cinikusan. – Mert csak annyit kell mondanunk, hogy „kedves labirintus, lennél szíves utat mutatni nekünk”?  
Lord von Bielefelt feltehetőleg fel is nevetett volna, ha a sövény a kérdés hallatára nem remegett volna meg, és nem nyílt volna meg a trió előtt egy folyosó, ami egészen a labirintus közepéig vezetett.  
\- Köszönjük! – vigyorodott el Yuuri, aztán Conraddal az oldalán lassan elindult a pódium felé, férje pedig hitetlenkedve követte őket. – Ezért megbocsátom a robbanó mókust is, bár majdnem levitte a fejemet – közölte a sövénnyel a király.  
Amint az útvesztő szívéhez értek, és mindhárman felléptek a pódiumra, a sövények megremegtek. Aztán az egész labirintus a gyep szintjére süllyedt, akárha több száz nyúl hirtelen lerántotta volna a bokrokat a föld alá. Az akadálypálya megszűnésével pedig láthatóvá váltak a szerencsétlen foglyok is, akik soha nem találták meg a kijáratot.  
\- Megmenekültünk! – sírt fel örömében egy katona.  
\- Felség, ismét megmentette hű alattvalóit! – rohant a pódium felé Günter örömében, ám megtorpanásra késztette, hogy a pódium körül váratlanul beindult az öntözőrendszer, ami jéghideg vizet zúdított a három nyertes nyakába.  
\- Végül is… akár egy Forma-1-es győzelemnek is beillik – húzta a lehető legmagasabbra a vállait Yuuri, szorosan lehunyt szemekkel. Ennél nagyobb hideg zuhanyt csak egyszer kapott eddig…

**

_Hat hónappal ezelőtt_

*

  
A Maou legrosszabb rémálma vált valóra; az ő drága kislánya úgy gondolta, hogy felnőtt. Meg kell hagyni, valóban egészen nőies alakja lett, de ez még nem volt elég indok arra, hogy úgy is viselkedjen.  
\- Nem akarsz inkább Anissina nyomdokaiba lépni? – fogta könyörgőre Yuuri. – A feminizmussal meg mindennel?  
\- Yuuri, Greta nyilvánvalóan áldásért jött, és nem pályaválasztási tanácsadásért – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, miközben kényelmesen hátradőlt a szalon egyik székében, és a borát kortyolgatta. – És Anissinából egy is elég, de remélhetőleg mostantól a Voltaire-kastélyt fogja felrobbantani.  
\- Szegény Gwendal – csóválta a fejét Greta együtt érzően. A példaképének tekintette Anissinát, de lassan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy kedvenc bácsikája már épp eleget szenvedett.  
\- Rosszul csináltam valamit, hogy ennyire elsieted? – hagyta figyelmen kívül Gwendal jóllétének kérdését a Maou. Mivel Lord von Voltaire megszabadult a papírmunkától, és az egészet az uralkodóra sózta, csak jól lehetett, a többi meg kit érdekelt?  
\- Yuuri – vett egy mély lélegzetet a hercegnő, aki előre sejtette, hogy imádott apja nem fogja jól fogadni a hírt.  
\- Tessék, már apának sem hívsz! – fogta a homlokát a nagy és tekintélyes uralkodó. – Utál a saját lányom, pedig azt hittem, a lázadó korszaknak már vége!  
  
\- Felnőttem – sétált elé Greta mosolyogva -, ezért jegyeztek el.  
A fekete hajú férfi az elé tartott kézfejre nézett, és sírásra görbülő szájjal konstatálta, hogy valóban ott csillogott a gyűrűsujjon egy rubinköves ékszer.  
\- De Greta – fogta tenyerébe a tizennyolc éves lány kezét, egyenesen a barna szempárba nézve -, nem mehetsz hozzá. Ő egy nyápic!  
Wolfram félrenyelte a borát, és köhögni kezdett a háttérben. Yuuri kijelentése annyira komoly és határozott volt, hogy a hercegnő elnevette magát, és amint levegőhöz jutott, Wolfram is.  
\- Hé – biggyesztette le az ajkát a megszégyenített démonkirály, miközben lányát figyelte.   
Való igaz, Greta felnőtt. Ráadásul ebben a világban nem volt ritka az emberek körében, ha tizennyolc évesen házasodtak össze. Ám olyan gyorsan rohantak el az évek, hogy Yuuri félt belegondolni, mit hoz majd a jövő. Nem állt készen rá, hogy elengedje legféltettebb kincsét, de… készen állt volna rá valaha is?  
\- Nos, a komplexusok a családban maradnak – törölgette a könnyeit Wolfram, akihez képest a hercegnő már sikeresen lenyugodott.  
\- Greta – fogta immár két kezébe lánya jegygyűrűs balját, mire a szólított a szemébe nézett. – Megfogadtam, hogy az oltárhoz kísérlek, bárkihez is húz a szíved – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. – És ez így is lesz.

*

\- Felség! – sietett egy méretes törölközővel a királyhoz Gisela, és azonnal az uralkodóra terítette. – Tudtam, hogy be fog menni a labirintusba – korholta a férfit.  
\- Akkor többet tudsz rólam, mint én. Tényleg azt hittem, hogy nem fogok bemenni – nevetgélt Yuuri, akinek a gyógyító máris hatékonyan dörzsölni kezdte a haját a törölközővel.  
\- Jó, hogy nem öntenek az arcunkba egy vödörnyi vizet – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram elégedetlenül, miközben átvett egy törölközőt Sangriától. – Yuuri, őszinte választ akarok hallani. Minden rendben van veled? – méregette gyanakodva párját, akinek Gisela még mindig a haját szárította.  
\- Persze, csak úgy sziporkázok, hát nem látod? – horkantott a Maou.  
\- Gisela? – hagyta figyelmen kívül férjét, egyenesen a gyógyítóra nézve.  
\- Őfelsége tökéletes egészségnek örvend, ez puszta elővigyázatosság, hogy a jövőben is így maradjon.  
\- Tökéletes diplomata lennél – sóhajtott fel Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, miután Wolfram hümmögve Anissinához sétált, és hallótávolságon kívülre ért.  
\- Felség, el kell mondania neki – csóválta a fejét Gisela, a mellettük álló Conrad pedig csak bólogatott.  
\- Már próbáltam, elhihetitek – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. – Nem figyel rám. A reggeli rosszullétekre már mindenféle indokot talált… Az étrendemet, hogy megfáztam futás közben, összeszedtem valami vírust az enyhe idő miatt… Mindegy, mit keres itt Anissina?  
\- Kivizsgálásra jött hozzám – mosolyodott el Lady von Christ. – Úgy tűnik, a Voltaire család is bővülni fog egy fővel.  
\- Oké, már én is sajnálom Gwendalt – határozta el a Maou, mire a másik kettő nevetni kezdett.  
\- Illetve elhozta a legújabb találmányát – fújta ki magát Günter, akinek hatalmas lelkierőre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne vesse rá magát a királyra.  
\- Ez egy védelmi rendszer, nem játék! – tette csípőre a kezét Anissina.  
\- Mégis milyen védelmet biztosít, ha egy egyszerű kéréssel le lehet állítani?! – háborgott Wolfram.  
\- És itt tévedsz! – nevetett fel diadalmasan a nő. – Hanghoz van igazítva. Bár be kell látnom, a legkevésbé sem vártam volna, hogy pont te fogsz egy sövénynek könyörögni. Sokkal inkább Őfelségére vallott.  
\- Hogy mit mondtál?! – kérte számon Wolfram dühösen, de az őrült feltaláló nem rettent vissza, és mindössze Greta közbeavatkozásának köszönhették, hogy az eset nem torkollott párbajba. Ám addigra a király és testőre már rég a kastély felé tartottak, hogy átöltözzenek.   
  
Alig fél órával később, mikor már Wolfram is csatlakozott Yuurihoz a hálószobájukban, és mindketten száraz ruhákban ácsorogtak az ágyuk előtt, a Maou csupán egy dolog miatt kesergett. Nem szabadulhatott meg sem a nyuszi fülektől, sem a bolyhos kis pompontól, amit a többieknek volt merszük édes kis farkincának nevezni.  
\- Miért viselünk ilyen kiegészítőket? – igazította meg Yuuri morcosan a fejpántot, ami sokadszorra is le akart csúszni a fejéről.  
\- Mert a nyúl az egyik legszaporább állat Shin Makokuban – forgatta a szemeit a szőke nemes. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy miért vált termékenységi szimbólummá.  
\- Szóval… Azt az üzenetet akarjuk közvetíteni az egész kastély számára, hogy úgy rajta vagyunk az ügyön, mint a nyulak? – érdeklődött az uralkodó mellékesen, mire férje megtorpant. Yuuri ekkor hátranézett, és kis híján elnevette magát kedvese kipirult orcái láttán.  
\- Ne legyél ilyen ízléstelen! – fújt egyet Lord von Bielefelt, aztán emelt fővel ismét elindult.  
\- Wolfram… - vigyorodott el párja, miközben sietve felzárkózott hozzá, és a füléhez hajolt.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte durcásan.  
\- Musz-musz – közölte félig-meddig nevetve, amivel kiérdemelte, hogy a másik eltolja magától az egyik kezével.  
\- A nyulak azt mondják, nyuf-nyuf.  
\- Mi mást is, tényleg? – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, aki jobbnak látta nem szóvá tenni, hogy még életében nem hallotta egy nyúl hangját sem. – Akkor most tojást fogunk gyűjteni? – ásított egyet akaratlanul.  
  
\- Yuuri – állította meg királyát összevont szemöldökkel. – Mondd el az igazat – nézett a fekete szempárba -, valóban csak túlhajszoltad magad?  
A kérdezett figyelte pár percig a szőkét, aki tanácstalanul meredt rá, aztán felsóhajtott. Nem maradt más választása, el kellett mondania. Megfogta hát férje kezeit, és a hasára helyezte őket.  
\- Jól van, úgysem bírom tovább magamban tartani…  
\- Fáj a hasad? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
\- He? – esett le Yuuri álla, és pár másodperc erejéig csak tátogni tudott. – E-ezt… komolyan kérdezted?! – fakadt ki szinte hisztérikusan a Maou. Lassan egy hete próbálta elmondani Wolframnak a nagy hírt, de olybá tűnt, valaki fejbe vágta szerelmét egy kalapáccsal.  
\- Yuuri? – pislogott párat értetlenül. Elkerülte volna valami a figyelmét?  
\- Tudod, mit? – vett egy mély lélegzetet a démonkirály, mert nem lett volna bölcs dolog túlzottan felizgatnia magát. – Nem haldoklom, mondhatni árad belőlem az élet – indult el a kert felé újfent, a meglehetősen összezavarodott férjével az oldalán. Mindennek volt határa, még az ő türelmének is.  
\- Miért nem tudod végre nyíltan kimondani? – pufogott Wolfram menet közben. – Én nem vagyok gyógyító.  
\- Ha kimondom – kezdte Yuuri emelt hangon, mialatt gyors léptekkel csatlakoztak a többiekhez, akik a virágágyások mellett gyülekeztek -, akkor… valósággá válik – nyelt egyet.  
\- És ezért vagy még mindig egy nyápic! – méregette kedvesét villámló pillantással Wolfram.  
\- Te meg egy önző vakarcs! – vágott vissza a király hasonlóan kedvesen.  
\- Rendben, elég lesz – állt a pár közé Conrad, az önkéntes békebíró. – Wolfram, miért nem leszel Greta partnere? Ő nem ismeri ezt a játékot, én pedig vigyázok majd Őfelségére. Mármint leszek a partnere – mosolygott bűntudatosan a fekete hajúra.  
  
\- Legyen. Yuuri úgyis annyit ásítozik, hogy biztos lassú lenne – felelt Wolfram fennhangon, mégis kelletlenül csatlakozott a kosarat tartó lányához.  
\- Hogy ki is a lassú, arról vitatkozhatnánk – fordult el Yuuri tüntetőleg. – Conrad, fejbe vágnád a férjemet? – kérdezte kellően hangosan ahhoz, hogy Wolfram hallhassa. – Talán az helyretenné az eszét.  
\- Attól tartok, ez nem lenne bölcs döntés, Felség – mosolygott Lord Weller, hátra sem pillantva az öccsére. Így is szinte maga előtt látta, milyen arcot vághatott a szőke.  
\- Menjünk, Greta! – fogta meg lánya szabad kezét Lord von Bielefelt, aztán sietősen magával húzta a kert másik vége felé. Látva, hogy a király hitvese már belevetette magát a játékba, a kastély többi lakója is eloldalgott, hogy megkeressék az elrejtett tojásokat.  
\- Wolfram egy idióta – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri, de keresztapja már képtelen volt megállni nevetés nélkül. – Egyébként meg nem az lenne a tojáskeresés lényege, hogy egy párként csináljuk?  
\- Csak áruld el neki, örülni fog – csóválta a fejét helytelenítően.  
\- D-de… Rendben. Tudom, hogy szánalmas az egész szituáció, de miért akkora baj, hogy szerettem volna rávezetni? – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait durcásan.  
\- Nem nyilvánvaló? – kuncogott tőlük nem messze egy szemüveges alak, akit a többiekkel ellentétben nem különösebben foglalkoztatott a játék.  
\- Murata – fordult hátra Yuuri egy sóhajjal, csak hogy megpillantsa barátját, aki egy fának dőlve figyelte a korábbi jelenetet.  
\- Lord von Bielefelt hozzászokott az őszinteségedhez. Feltehetőleg minden lehetőséget végigvett magában, csak ezt az egyet nem. Mivel ezt nem tekinti lehetőségnek – vont vállat.  
\- De miért zárta ki? – mordult fel Yuuri frusztráltan. – Hogy zárhatta ki?!  
  
\- Azért, Shibuya – próbálta csitítani a démonkirályt -, mert a féldémonok nem eshetnek teherbe.  
\- De…  
\- Soha – csóválta a fejét Murata. – Gisela nem mondta?  
\- Öhm… - bizonytalanodott el a Maou. Kicsit zavarosak voltak az emlékei arról a napról, amikor a gyógyító felvilágosította.  
\- Még ha lehetséges is lenne, Wolfram valószínűleg akkor is magára vállalná ezt a szerepet – fűzte hozzá Conrad, hátha ezzel némiképpen kiengesztelheti az uralkodót.   
\- Hát én sem bántam volna, ha fordított felállásban jön össze – ismerte el Yuuri. Hazudhatott volna, de minek?  
\- Akárhogy is – köhintett Murata -, szerintem a férjed azért veszi ennyire komolyan a mai programokat, mert hisz abban, hogy szerencsét hoznak.   
\- Wolfram mindig is hagyománytisztelő volt – biccentett Conrad.  
\- Shibuya, gyakorlatilag a falnak beszélsz – vigyorgott legjobb barátjára a Nagy Bölcs. – Nem várhatod el, hogy Lord von Bielefelt magától kitalálja, ha egyszer úgy tudja, hogy ez nem lehetséges.   
\- Yuuri, Wolfram boldog lesz, ha meghallja a hírt – mosolygott Lord Weller keresztfiára, aki már sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt.  
\- Addig is, próbáld meg visszafogni a hangulatingadozásaidat. Még nem tartasz ott, hogy előjöjjenek – próbált viccelődni Murata, de Yuuri jeges pillantásával találta szembe magát.  
\- Azt hiszed, direkt csinálom? – kérdezte a Maou síri hangon, mire a két férfi zavartan nézett rá. – Á, csak vicceltem! – legyintett Yuuri kedélyesen, aztán felnevetett.  
\- Shibuya – tette két kezét az uralkodó vállaira Murata, aztán erősen túljátszva rázni kezdte. – Már azt hittem, elveszítettünk!  
\- Tudod, Murata… Örülök, hogy végül nem lettél humorista – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva.  
\- Eminenciája, Felség – biccentett feléjük Conrad somolyogva -, hozok pár kosarat.   
\- Én még mindig azt mondom, hogy jó duó lettünk volna – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs sóhajtva, amin Yuuri csak nevetett, miközben leült a fa tövébe. – Egyébként, hogy viseled? – érdeklődött, noha nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy barátja mennyire laposakat pislogott.  
\- Egész jól – hunyta le a szemeit csak egy pillanatra, hogy pihentesse őket, amíg Conradra vártak. Csak egy pillanatra…  
  


*

_Hat héttel ezelőtt_

*

  
A Maou gyerekesen paskolgatta a víz felszínét, hogy a viharba került három gumikacsa véletlenül se szakadjon el egymástól. Szívszorító, amikor egy család szétesik.  
\- Még túl fiatal, csak tizennyolc éves – közölte a vele szemben ülő párjával. Sikerült egy olyan helyen megszállniuk Hildyardban, ahol a szobájukhoz igénybe vehették ezt a kellemes kis forrást. A fogadós ugyan váltig állította, hogy gyógyvízről van szó, de Yuurit nem különösebben érdekelte. Csak az számított, hogy a víz kellemesen forró volt, és más nem használhatta rajtuk kívül, amíg bérelték a szobát. Tökéletes nyaralásuk is lett volna, egy dolgot leszámítva.  
\- Te is ennyi voltál, amikor összeházasodtunk – érvelt Wolfram sokadszorra.  
\- Az más volt – bugyogott a vízbe, mialatt karjával visszaterelte az egyik kacsát a másik kettőhöz -, már két éve rágtad a fülemet az eljegyzéssel.  
\- Yuuri, ez a természet rendje – húzódott közelebb férjéhez a szőke nemes. – A gyerekek felnőnek, párt találnak, és saját családot alapítanak.  
\- Hogy hagyhatod, hogy egy jöttment herceg nőül vegye? – biggyesztette le az ajkát a király.  
\- Nos, ha a herceg nem éri meg az esküvőt, nem lesz semmi probléma – vigyorodott el Wolfram, miközben arrébb pöckölt az útból egy gumikacsát, hogy átölelhesse párját.  
\- Eh? – nyíltak tágra a fekete szemek. - Wolf, ez túl drasztikus!  
\- Mindenesetre… - váltott témát vigyorogva, ahogy kezével megtámaszkodott férje két oldalán a medence szélén. – Most, hogy nem kell naphosszat az asztalod előtt ülnöd…  
\- Igen? – mosolyodott el Yuuri, aki már jól ismerte ezt a stílust, és értette, mire ment ki a játék.  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha Szépség és a Szörnyeteget játszanánk? – vetette fel párjának. Ez volt az utolsó mese, amit Yuuri felolvasott Gretának, de lányukat a legkevésbé sem hatotta meg a történet. Mégis csak Anissina könyvein nőtt fel.  
  
\- Csak egy baj van – nézett lágyan a zöld szempárba.  
\- Mi? – mosolyodott el Wolfram.  
\- Te vagy a Szépség – lehelt egy csókot hercege ajkaira.  
\- Hm – érintette össze a homlokukat lehunyt szemekkel a szőke nemes, mikor a röpke csóknak vége szakadt. – Jelen pillanatban, én sokkal inkább Szörnyetegnek érzem magam.  
\- Te lennél a nagy gonosz farkas? – suttogta a fülébe Yuuri, párja pedig nem volt rest válaszolni, és finoman a Maou vállába harapott. – Wolf, előbb menjünk be – javasolta, de szavaival ellentétben meg sem próbált kimenekülni a másik karjai közül.  
\- Minek? – támadta le ezúttal a király másik oldalát a szőke démon. – A legközelebbi ház félnapi járásra van innen.   
\- És a többi vendég? – igyekezett visszafojtani mindennemű nyögést Yuuri.  
\- Ne hidd, hogy ők jobbak nálunk. Egyébként emlékeztetnélek, hogy én már bevállaltam a szabadban – húzódott széles mosolyra Wolfram szája.  
\- És igazán szexi voltál – simított végig a szőke hajtincseken mosolyogva, ám a következő pillanatban már a homlokát ráncolta. – Azért legközelebb ne térjünk le az ösvényről a sárkány rezervátumban.  
\- Még jó, hogy nem! – borzongott meg Lord von Bielefelt az emlék hatására. – Noha el kell ismernem, Günter csapdái igen hatásosak.  
\- De most nyaralunk, és itt nincsenek sárkányok. És ez tökéletes hely a lazításra, nem? – érdeklődött a Maou nevetgélve, mire párja felnevetett kínjában.  
\- Yuuri!  
\- Tudod, mit? Ha megszentségtelenítjük ezt a forrást, a kettőnk titka marad – nézett határozottan a zöld szempárba. – Senki sem szerezhet róla tudomást, legfőképpen Murata nem. Sosem mosnám le magamról…  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Wolfram megelégelte a sok beszédet, és mohón letámadta Yuuri ajkait. 

*

\- Yuuri!  
Az uralkodó álomittas tekintettel nézett fel a fölé tornyosuló hitvesére. Lassan megdörzsölte a szemeit, csak hogy meglepetten vegye tudomásul, hogy egy strucctojás méretű hímes tojást ölelgetett alvás közben. Igaz is, az elrejtett tojásokat színesre festették, hogy könnyebb legyen megtalálni őket.   
\- Ez mégis minek a tojása…? – motyogta maga elé a kérdést, miközben a fekete madarakkal díszített, rózsaszín és sárga csíkos tárgyat szemlélte. Aztán ásított egyet, és megint párja felé fordult. – Wolf? Már vége a keresésnek?  
\- Igen – guggolt le a feketeség elé. – És nem tudom, hogy csináltad, de te nyertél. Megtaláltad a legnagyobb tojást.  
\- Kéred? – nyújtotta férje felé a tojást, de a szőke nemet intett. – Tulajdonképpen Murata és Conrad találhatták.  
\- Akkor megvan az új álompárunk? – vetette fel Wolfram közömbös arccal, mire a király elnevette magát. – Egész eddig rád vigyáztak, az előbb mentek be, hogy kettesben hagyjanak minket.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen furcsán viselkedtem – kért bocsánatot Yuuri, miközben a szabad karjával magához ölelte a szőkét, aki ugyan somolyogva értékelte a gesztust, de kisvártatva mocorogni kezdett. – És te már rohanni is akarsz, igaz? – sóhajtott fel Yuuri.  
\- Nem olyan fontos – szűrte a fogai között Wolfram egy kisebb belső harcot követően.  
\- Ugyan, ki nem hagynám a vízhordó versenyt – horkantott a Maou. – Végre valami, amiben győzhetek.  
\- Yuuri, az a célunk, hogy én nyerjek – magyarázta Lord von Bielefelt fáradtan. – Mégis sorra nyered a játékokat.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy ez egy jel – jelentette ki Yuuri azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy ezúttal el fogja mondani.  
\- Mégis mire? – húzódott el kissé párjától, hogy a fekete számpárba nézhessen.  
\- Hogy az áldást, amire vágysz, már megkaptuk? – ajánlotta elhúzott szájjal. Jobban hangzott a kérdés, amíg ki nem mondta, de erre csak a mondat végén ébredt rá.  
\- Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram értetlenül. – Előbb be kell fejeznünk a következő játékot, elmenni Shinou templomába, aztán vacsoránál megenni egy rakás savanyú bogyót – fintorodott el. – Tulajdonképpen az is elég, ha csak én esz…  
\- Terhes vagyok – bökte ki Yuuri, és nem bánta volna, ha a hangja egy kicsit bátrabban csengett volna. Vagy azt, ha nem vörösödött volna el rettentően.  
\- Tessék? – pislogott a szőke nemes, aztán megrázta a fejét. – De az volt a terv, hogy én leszek az!  
\- Öhm… Cseréljünk? – nevetgélt zavartan.  
\- De… de… - hullott térdre guggoló pozíciójából Wolfram. – Te féldémon vagy, és nem lehetne… Ez biztos? – nézett döbbenten kedvesére.  
\- Hidd el, magamtól sosem jutottam volna erre a következtetésre – mosolygott zavarában. – Gisela közölte velem.  
\- Yuuri… Muszáj mindent neked csinálni? – mosolyodott el Wolfram halványan, aztán olyan szorosan magához ölelte hitvesét, hogy félő volt, a király karjában pihenő tojás elreped.  
\- Legközelebb tiéd a terep – vigyorodott el Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, amiért végre megoszthatta a nagy titkot a szőkével.  
  
\- Ha tudtam volna… - sóhajtott Wolfram a fejét csóválva. Nehezen emésztette meg a váratlan fordulatot. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy dühös volt magára, amiért egyszer sem jutott eszébe, hogy a Maou-ra nem feltétlenül voltak igazak a féldémonok szervezetére vonatkozó szabályok. Hiszen maryokuja is volt! – Nincs több éjszakázás. Sem pedig baseball – határozta el egy biccentéssel, mire az uralkodó döbbenten bontakozott ki az ölelésből.  
\- Mi?!  
\- Veszélyes – tekintette lezártnak a kérdést Wolfram. – Óvatosnak kell lenned. És hagytad, hogy átcipeljelek a labirintuson?! – nézett a tátott szájú királyra megrovóan. – Igazán felelőtlen dolog volt. Ó, szükséged lesz új ruhákra is…  
\- Ruhákra? – pislogott Yuuri. – Minek? Tökéletesek a mostaniak.  
\- Ne butáskodj, hamarosan kényelmetlenek lesznek – csóválta a fejét mindentudóan.  
\- Hamarosan?! – borzadt el a Maou.  
\- Extra takaró is kelleni fog, hogy meg ne fázz… - vette sorra a listát magában Wolfram.  
\- Wolf, tavasz van! – fakadt ki a feketeség.  
\- Nos, te nyilvánvalóan képtelen vagy vigyázni magadra, így evidens, hogy nekem kell ügyelnem minden apróságra – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
\- Wolf… - nyavalygott kitartóan az uralkodó.  
\- A szabad levegőn is több időt kell töltened, nem ülhetsz egész nap az irodádban.   
\- Oké-oké – masszírozta a halántékát Yuuri, kétségbeesetten próbálva témát váltani. – Miért nem csatlakozunk a többiekhez? Nélkülünk úgysem kezdik el… Mi az? – lepődött meg az összeszűkült szemek láttán.  
  
\- Akkor hajolgatnod kellene – helyezte jobb tenyerét párja hasára jelentőségteljesen.  
\- Wolf, nem vagyok cukorból – nevetett fel Yuuri kipirult orcákkal. – Különben is, ha valami rosszul sülne el, te ott leszel – nézett lágy tekintettel a zöld szempárba.  
\- Mint mindig – lehelt csókot imádottja ajkaira. – És nincs több kergetőzés.  
\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – pislogott párat Yuuri, aztán leesett az álla. – Hiszen te kergetsz mindig!  
\- Nem kellene kergetnem téged, ha nem vonulnál végig egy szál törölközőben a folyosón, hogy mindenki megbámuljon! – csattant fel Wolfram.  
\- Nem kellene egy szál törölközőben vonulnom, ha nem vágnál hozzám tűzgolyókat fürdés közben! Nem így kell feltüzelni a hangulatot! – folytatta paprikás hangulatban Yuuri, s talán abba sem hagyta volna, ha a kezében tartott tojás felől nem hallatszott volna recsegő hang. A királyi pár meglepetten nézett le a hímes tojásra, amin egyre nagyobb repedések váltak láthatóvá. Aztán egy sárga csőröcske jóvoltából elrepült egy kisebb darab a héjból, és a páros lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a lyuk egyre nagyobbá vált. Végül láthatóvá vált a tojás lakója, egy csupasz kismadár, amelynek fekete szemei résnyire nyílva néztek fel a Maou-ra.  
\- Rossz ómen… Rossz ómen – közölte vékony hangon.  
\- Nagyszerű – csóválta a fejét Wolfram mosolyogva. – Most lett egy újabb házasságon kívülről született gyereked.  
\- Wolf! – nevetett fel Yuuri könyörögve, de való igaz. A fióka immár azon ügyködött, hogy megszabaduljon a fenekére ragadt tojáshéjtól, mialatt igyekezett minél jobban a feketeség ölébe fészkelődni. – Tudod, mit? – nézett fel párjára mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, szerencsések vagyunk.  
\- Még szép, a rossz ómen madár is megmondta – vigyorodott el Wolfram, és mielőtt férje akár egy szót is szólhatott volna, elnémította egy csókkal.  
Lehet, hogy Shin Makokuban minden ellenkezett a Yuuri által ismert szokásokkal, de a démonkirálynak újfent meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez így volt a legnagyobb rendben.  
  
  


**Vége**


End file.
